


Making Babies

by LionsAndTigers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsAndTigers/pseuds/LionsAndTigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random silliness because Tommyginger's comments on "The Lady of Storm's End" were just TOO precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/gifts), [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



The situation was becoming quite ridiculous. It was obvious her son-in-law was besotted with her eldest daughter. Whether he realized or not, his gaze followed her constantly wherever she went. When she smiled shyly at him, the man’s permanent scowl was replaced by a dazzled, slightly confused expression. And when his young, pretty wife spoke to him, he would bend down to listen, his face closer to hers than was necessary.

Her daughter was no better, though she had the excuse of being young and inexperienced. Her beautiful girl did not know what to make of her stern husband, but she hung on his every word, her attention never wavering. Whenever they appeared together, she stayed at his side at all times. She never danced, because he never did. Her smiles were only addressed to her humorless husband, the only man alive she trusted to keep her safe.

It was a rare thing for Catelyn to stay in the company of Stannis Baratheon by herself. Her daughter was almost always with them, serving as a buffer between the two strangers. Even with Sansa present, Stannis’ company was always a touch awkward, his manners never more than abrupt and abrasive. Any good-will that Catelyn bore the man was on behalf of her daughter alone.

At present, however, her daughter had been called away by a servant, her input required elsewhere. Stannis allowed Sansa to run their household as she saw fit, and the endless work seemed to make her daughter more cheerful, less prone to bouts of depression. But Catelyn knew what her daughter needed in order to be happy. That was why she had opted to stay behind with her son-in-law, rather than depart with her daughter.

_It is now or never, Catelyn._

“Stannis”, Catelyn kept her voice calm and pleasant, smiling at the man when he gazed up from his letter, surprised by her familiarity. “Like every good mother, I seek the happiness of my children. Sansa has suffered greatly, and I wish for her to be happy. Do _you_ think she is happy?”

Stannis blushed and scowled, too flustered to reply. Catelyn waited patiently for the man to gather his wits about him.

“I do not think my wife is _unhappy_ ”, the man finally provided, though his voice implied uncertainty.

She struggled to keep her voice smooth, knowing full well that the man before her had a prickly sense of pride. “But do you _want_ her to be happy?” Catelyn asked, her smile growing when the man managed a small, hesitant nod. _Not a man of many words, my son-in-law_. “My daughter wants to be a mother, Stannis. That means having babies. You do know that babies don’t make themselves, don’t you?”

Stannis sputtered and coughed, but Catelyn ignored him. She rose from her seat silently, making her way to the door. What her son-in-law lacked in manners and graces, he made up for with his honesty and sharp mind. He would figure it out, sooner or later.


	2. Marital Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn straightens out a small misunderstanding with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, don't ever doubt that your comments are pure gold. You have *nothing* to be shy about.

“You did WHAT?!”

In his defense, her husband seemed awfully embarrassed, but Catelyn was not in the mood to care.

“We had a small chat, Cat, between men. Nothing more”, her husband’s shoulders slumped in defeat when he saw the evident rage in his wife’s blue eyes.

“Eddard Stark, what did you say to the poor man?” She demanded in a shrill tone, ignoring the fact that Stannis Baratheon was anything but poor.

“I only expressed my concerns over Sansa’s well-being”, her husband’s voice took on a pleading note. Ned had spread his hands upwards, palms towards her; an obvious sign of surrender.

“I want to hear the exact words you used, Ned, verbatim”, Catelyn warned, taking a deep breath to maintain some measure of calm.

“’If you make my daughter cry I will make your life a living hell’”, Ned admitted quietly, his grey eyes downcast in shame. It was apparent her husband had never intended to share this vital piece of information with her, and it made Catelyn seethe.

“And did you, by chance, have this conversation on the morning following our daughter’s wedding night?” Catelyn asked, keeping her voice deceptively soft. Ned only nodded minutely, his eyes still refusing to meet her stare.

“And did you, by chance, corner the poor man in the corridor as he was exiting the room he had shared with our daughter?” Again, her only reply was a small, shameful nod.

“NED!” she was shrieking, but she seemed unable to contain herself. Catelyn Tully was the epitome of decorum, until the wellbeing of her children was in jeopardy. No one, not even their father, was allowed to harm her children.

“The man has not shared our daughter’s bed since your little stunt!” Sansa had been inconsolable, constantly crying, wondering why her husband refused to share her bed. Catelyn tried to assure her daughter of Stannis’ interest, all too obvious to a bystander. She tried to teach Sansa some subtle, womanly moves, guaranteed to stir a man’s passion. But Stannis was as thick as her husband, and twice as proper. With Ned’s idiotic warning hanging over him, it was no wonder the man had kept his distance.

“I want grandchildren, Ned; and I want them before you’re dead and I’m too old to enjoy them!” Ned finally found the courage to look his wife in the eye, his mouth hanging open as if to argue. Catelyn was not interested in hearing him out.

“You will make this right, do you hear me?!” she demanded of her husband, her finger stretched out between them, a warning gesture she put to use when her boys were behaving particularly difficult. Ned finally nodded and shut his mouth, realizing any attempt to argue will prove futile.

“Good”, Catelyn huffed a sigh of relief, feeling some of the tension drain from her body. “And if you ever interfere with the making of my grandchildren, mister, _I_ will make _your_ life a living hell”. _You better believe it, husband._


End file.
